Forgotten
by MondlerGellarBing20
Summary: Kurt and Blaine both feel alone in the world. That is until they meet each other.
1. Alone

Blaine lay stretched out across his double bed, eyes glued to the white ceiling. Although his golden eyes were wide open, he was unseeing. He had been lying in the same position, immobile, for the past two hours.

_Move,_ his mind told him. _Get up and do something productive._

But he couldn't. There was just no energy left within him. He had exhausted all his resources that morning; and now he was content to just lay still, unmoving, and listen intently to the sound of the rain hammering against his window. He knew that if he concentrated hard enough on the sound of the falling rain, he wouldn't have room to think about anything else. And that was the way Blaine liked it.

And so that is what he had been doing for the past two hours - attempting to wipe every thought from his mind. He wanted desperately to forget about…well, everything. The problem was, Blaine was not being very successful. As hard as he tried, he could not seem to switch his brain off.

_You think too much,_ he told himself_. That's your problem_.

And it had always been a problem. The thing was, whenever Blaine was alone, and he was alone a great deal, he spent too much time dwelling on every detail of his life, every mistake, every potential problem. And as a result, Blaine had become a very anxious person.

On the outside he presented the image of the perfect son. He was Blaine Anderson - the rich, private school boy who achieved straight As and was the lead singer of the Warblers. The boy who had perfect manners and was accomplished in just about every activity imaginable. The boy who loved his parents and appreciated everything they did for him. The boy who was strong and never let anything get to him.

And it was all a lie.

The fact that he was now laying in his room, sulking, unable to move for hours on end, proved that. Blaine Anderson was not strong. In fact, he was very, very weak. And the worry of what tomorrow would bring was almost unbearable.

See, tomorrow was a big day. Blaine would be starting a new school. A public school to be exact. A public school in Lima, Ohio, which had a reputation for being particularly homophobic. And he was not sure he was ready to face…that again.

For the past two years, he had relished in the security and acceptance that Dalton Academy had provided. His parents had allowed him to board there – and that arrangement was a win-win for everybody. His parents didn't have to look out for him, and Blaine didn't have to live at home with them. It had been prefect. But that was all about to change. He no longer attended Dalton, and he had to stop pretending that he did. He now lived at home. There was no going back. His parents had made the decision to pull him out, citing growing expense as the reason. But Blaine knew better. He may not have known the full extent of his parent's fortune, but he understood enough to know that paying for his school fees six times over would not have put a dent in their bank accounts.

No, there was another reason. Blaine had a few theories. Top of that list was that his parents had finally become indifferent to him. They no longer showed interest in anything else he did, so why should his education be an exception?

As if to validate this theory, Blaine's parents were out of town. Where? Blaine didn't know. And he didn't care. He had long since stopped listening when his parents spoke about business. Or anything really. And so now Blaine was facing his first day at a new school, where he knew nothing and no one, alone.

_But what did you expect?_ His mind interrupted. _To wake up, with breakfast waiting for you on the table, your lunch neatly prepared and packed in a brown-paper bag, with your father ready to drive you to school?_

Blaine laughed. The chance of a blimp crashing through his window at that exact moment would have been more likely.

He half hoped it would.

The truth was, his parents rarely made an appearance. When he was younger he'd had his nanny and older brother for company. But being 17, he was too old for a nanny now, and his brother, who was 8 years older than him, had long since moved away.

Blaine was alone in the world. And he didn't know what to do about it.

Yes, he'd had - still had - friends at Dalton, but they lived over two hours away. And with their busy schedules – between school and glee – no one had much time for him anymore. He just hoped McKinley would be different.

Maybe he'd finally find someone who would understand and accept him for him, rather than the person who everyone wanted – no, expected – him to be.

Ever since he had been told he would be transferring schools, he had been trying to decide who 'Blaine Anderson at McKinley' would be. Should he try and hide the fact that he was gay? After much deliberation Blaine had decided no – it had been difficult enough coming out once, he was not about to tip-toe back into the closet. But it _was_ decided – Blaine would lay low. He would do everything in his power to blend in with the wallpaper and not be noticed. He did not want a repeat of the last time he had attended public school.

A loud bang shook Blaine out of his thoughts. Looking over at the window, he saw as a strike of lightning lit up the whole sky.

_When had it gotten so dark? _He thought. _Hadn't it been light outside just moments ago?_

In his first movement in hours, Blaine sat up slowly and reached across to his bedside table where his watch sat. He picked it up and checked the time. 7pm. Wow. Blaine hadn't realised it was so late. As if to emphasise this point, his stomach growled at that exact moment.

_I guess I should eat something_, he thought.

Just then his phone started to ring, startling him just like the thunder had done moments before.

"Blaine speaking" he answered without feeling.

"Blaine honey, it's your mother" he heard from the other end. That got his attention. Maybe she was ringing to wish him good luck with school tomorrow. His mood lifted slightly.

"Hi mum" he replied. "How is everything?"

"Just fine. I was just ringing to say-" here it comes he thought "-can you hang the washing out? When we left this morning it completely slipped my mind."

Blaine's heart sank. "Sure mum. Is that all?"

"I'd also like you to see if you could start sorting through those files on your father's desk, because he just doesn't have time and I know you aren't busy at all at the moment."

So she had forgotten. Blaine had known all along that his parents were forgetful at the best of times, but he had mentioned school enough times to be hopeful that they might remember. Apparently not. Well Blaine was not about to remind her. She could figure it out on her own.

"Great. Will do." And he hung up.

It was at that moment that Blaine decided that tomorrow he would start fresh. He would stop relying on his parents. He would stop caring what they thought of him. And most of all he would stop expecting anything resembling love from them.

Blaine was a big boy. He needed to start acting like one.

With his new found resolve, Blaine felt happier that night than he had in a long time. School no longer seemed so scary when viewed as a way to escape his parents and his home life. In fact, by 9pm that night, Blaine was almost excited to go to school the next day. _Almost._ He still had this nervous feeling in his gut that no one would accept him. That he would be teased and forced to remain an outcast for the rest of high school. That this would be a repeat of last time.

The saddest part of this whole thing though, was not that be might not make friends, or that he might be bullied, it was that the thought of being an outcast at school still seemed more appealing than being an outcast in his own home.

* * *

><p>Kurt paced back and forth across the room. Why wasn't Rachel or Mercedes answering?<p>

He had texted them numerous times. He had left far too many messages on their answering machines than he cared to admit. He had even tried calling Rachel's dads to no avail.

_Where are they? _He thought angrily.

Sitting down on his bed, Kurt picked up a magazine and began to flick through the pages. Within seconds he was bored. He put the magazine aside and threw himself across his bed.

_I bet Finn's having a great time out right now._ He thought bitterly. _Here I am, stuck at home all alone, while dad and Carole are out to dinner, and Finn is off living his life._

And that's when he realised how pathetic he was. Here he was, on a Sunday afternoon, waiting around for someone to call. His stepbrother Finn was out with all of his friends - in fact, come to think of it - that was probably where Rachel was, being his girlfriend and all. Mercedes too, he thought. Of course Sam would be with Finn.

And that's when it hit Kurt. He hadn't been invited. Even his two best friends, Rachel and Mercedes had forgotten him. His own brother had forgotten him.

Kurt had never felt more alone in the world than right in that moment.

He had always felt lonely. Ever since his mother had died 9 years ago, it had been just him and his dad. They had managed. But that didn't erase the feeling that something was missing. The same went for school. Yes, Kurt had friends. And they were his best friends, he trusted them with everything. But he was almost certain the feeling wasn't mutual.

But this time was different. For the first time since his mother had died, Kurt felt completely alone in the world.

_Snap out of it_, his mind told him sternly. _Stop feeling sorry for yourself._

_You cannot sit here all afternoon and wallow._

Kurt sighed, getting up off his bed and walking over to the window. The rain was streaming down the window pane, making it difficult to see more than a few feet outside. Clicking the hatch, Kurt pushed it open, breathing in the crisp air, hoping it would help him think clearly.

It did. Within moments he had grabbed a pen and pad, and was hurriedly scribbling down his thoughts.

Many years ago, Kurt had realised that writing things down made him feel better. Nothing ever seemed to look as dire on paper as it did in his mind. And so, ever since then, Kurt had kept a notebook of sorts. Sometimes it was used for something as simple as what he would be wearing on the weekend, and other times it was used to record his most intimate thoughts.

Today Kurt just needed to make sense of the numerous questions running through his mind.

Where were Rachel and Mercedes?

Were they really his friends?

What would he say to them tomorrow?

Would they say something first?

Or maybe ignore him after all the rude messages he had left?

What if this was just the start? What if they had decided overnight that they never wanted to speak to him again?

_What had he done wrong to upset them?_

Kurt read over his list, realising he sounded crazy.

_It's just one afternoon_, he told himself. _It doesn't mean anything._

Kurt tried to tell himself this. He tried to believe it. But there was no denying that Kurt was still worried. Tomorrow was the start of a new school year. There was no guarantee that things would be the same as they had been last year - and in fact - Kurt was positive they wouldn't be. What if the glee club – his only friends – suddenly realised that hanging around the gay kid was too difficult? What if the bullying got worse? Could he cope?

Kurt hoped he could. He really did. But he didn't want to have to. He wanted to finally find someone who would understand him, really understand him. He wanted a friend like the lead character always had in movies. He wanted a true best friend that he could tell anything to, and that would always be there for him.

"Yeah, that'll happen" he said sarcastically out loud.

But he pushed it aside. He had no idea what tomorrow had in store for him, but that didn't matter. He would face it. That much he knew.


	2. The First Day

**A/N:** Hey everybody! Thanks for reading my story. Feel free to review – I love any feedback. I guess I'd better add a disclaimer – I do not own Glee. Or Kurt. Or Blaine. Wish I did though.

So enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine's POV<strong>

Blaine was ready.

At least that was what he kept telling himself.

_Just step through those doors, find the office and you'll be fine._

But taking that first step was harder than Blaine could have ever imagined. He wasn't sure whether it was because he was nervous, or whether he just wanted to prolong this whole thing as long as possible. Or both.

"_Finnnnn"_ a loud whiny voice said from somewhere behind him.

Blaine realised then that this was it. He couldn't just stay planted in front of this door forever. In a few seconds whoever had spoken would arrive at the doors and he would look like a fool. And so with much caution, he slowly pushed the doors open and stepped inside.

A long, wide hallway greeted him, bearing numerous red and white posters with slogans like "Titans Rule" and "Have Titan Spirit" glaring down at him. Blaine wondered if this meant the football team was remotely good at McKinley. He hoped so, he like football.

Caught up in a daydream, Blaine almost didn't notice when a student – a short brunette tailed by a group of friends – stopped to introduce herself.

"Hi, I'm Rachel Berry. I guess you are new here. I remember my first day here and even though it was the first day of freshman year I fully sympathise-"

"Rachel, we don't need your life story," one of her friends interjected. Short, sharp, sarcastic.

"It's al-alright," Blaine managed to stammer out, too nervous to say anything else.

"Of course it is," said Rachel. The same friend rolled her eyes.

"Hi, I'm Finn." A tall boy stepped forward and held out his hand for Blaine to shake. It took Blaine a moment before he could respond – this boy was just so huge, he towered over Blaine by what he thought had to be at least a foot. _How had he not noticed him immediately?_

"I'm Blaine" he replied lamely. "It's nice to meet you". Blaine had been raised with proper manners, so however odd or out-of-place they felt now, he was not about to stop using them. He just didn't know how else to act.

"A boy with manners, now that's new".

_Not at Dalton._ Blaine mentally kicked himself. He was not at Dalton anymore. He had to stop imagining he was. Instead, Blaine just shrugged. "I guess…" he trailed off.

"Well, I'm Santana-" said the girl who had interrupted and rolled her eyes at Rachel earlier "-and this is Artie-"

Blaine looked to where she was pointing at a skinny boy with glasses in a wheelchair. Blaine had overlooked him too. How? He definitely needed to be more observant or it might cost him.

"-and this is Mike." She pointed to a slender Asian boy who smiled broadly at Blaine. So far, Blaine decided, he liked Mike best.

"Do you need any help?" Rachel again.

Blaine sighed in relief. He hadn't expected anyone to be nice to him, especially on his first day. As a general rule, people tended to stay clear of the new kid. Either that or they teased them relentlessly. Even at Dalton, where he had been welcomed in with open arms, it had taken months before he finally felt like he belonged. And so, to avoid drawing attention to himself or appearing weak - because he knew all too well what might happen to him if he did – he had decided not to ask for help. He could manage on his own.

But here they were offering it; and he would most certainly take it. And just maybe, if he played his cards right, he might not have to sit alone at lunch. For the first time in what seemed like days, a huge smile spread across his face. "Yeah, that would be great. Can you tell me where the office is?"

"I'll do you one better – I'll take you there." Mike. Blaine knew he had liked Mike for a reason.

"That'd…actually be so helpful. Thanks."

This day was turning out better than expected. As he and Mike walked together down the hall Blaine hoped it would last.

"So…which parent is Asian?"

Blaine just stared at Mike in…well, surprise. No one had ever asked him anything of the sort.

"My mother," Blaine replied eagerly. Now that Mike was…his friend (?), he wanted it to stay that way. "She's from the Philippines - hence my short stature."

Mike started laughing. "You're not _that_ short…I mean, well…yeah, I guess you are. No offense."

Blaine laughed. A real, proper laugh. Not the hollow sound that came out every time his parent's expected him to find their jokes funny. "I'm used to it, believe me. Don't even worry about it. I appreciate you trying to tell me otherwise though."

"No problem. Hey, Kurt-" Mike reached out and grabbed onto a boy who was standing at his locker. "Meet the new kid."

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt's POV<strong>

Kurt spun around and came face to face with someone he had never seen before. The boy was quite short, with dark brown hair that was gelled within an inch of its life, but Kurt had a hunch that underneath all that gel there would be a full head of curls. He was wearing…a bowtie? And although his outfit was nowhere near Kurt's standard, it was not too shabby. _Poor guy,_ thought Kurt. _He looks scared._

"Hi. I'm Kurt. You're new?" he asked, showing more interest than he probably should.

"Yep," Mike cut in. "This here is my friend-" Blaine's heart fluttered at the use of that word "-Blaine. I managed to rescue him from Rachel."

Blaine extended his hand forward. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

_Oh god, _thought Kurt._ He has manners_. _And he's wearing a bowtie. _Before he could stop himself he replied "You're so polite." He mentally kicked himself. _Well that wasn't weird at all._

Blaine nervously laughed. "Is that bad? I'm beginning to think manners are a real rarity around here."

Kurt almost snorted. "That is the understatement of the century."

"Hey Kurt," Mike interrupted, "I've just remembered I have to go see Coach Bieste, would you mind showing Blaine the office?"

Kurt suddenly got butterflies. And he had no idea why. "Sure, see you around."

"Bye, Blaine. See you at lunch?" Mike asked as he started to walk away.

A huge smile spread across Blaine's face. "Sure!"

Kurt realised in that moment that Blaine looked absolutely beautiful when he smiled. His whole face lit up, his smile almost reaching his ears. He looked like an excited child, or an eager new puppy. Kurt vowed that from his moment on, although he knew literally nothing about Blaine, he would do everything to be his friend and try and keep him smiling like that. For Kurt understood all too well what it was like to not have many friends, to feel alone, and by the look on Blaine's face when Mike had called him his 'friend' – so did Blaine.

* * *

><p><strong>B<strong>**laine's POV**

Kurt was...Kurt was different. Blaine thought. Polite, sophiscated and actually interested in what Blaine had to say. Having spent the last three months living at home with his parents, this was a huge change. He was very careful to not say too much – he didn't want to bore Kurt or scare him away. But after just a few minutes walking with Kurt, it was clear that Kurt wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"So your favourite colour is…?" Kurt asked, laughing at his clichéd question.

"That's a hard one," Blaine replied in all seriousness.

"Are you kidding me? It's my easiest question. They are only going to get harder from here." Kurt said as he shook his head. "Answer, please?" he pushed.

"Fine. But I wasn't lying - it really is a hard one." He paused. "It's sort of turquoise I guess, or jade, but greener. Like a cross between mint green and turquoise. I'll show you something that colour one day, then you'll know what I'm talking about. It's too hard to explain."

Kurt couldn't even reply. He was doubled over laughing. "I gu-guess you were right" he managed to get out between breaths. "Who knew you were so complicated?"

Blaine laughed at that. "You know nothing about me and already you're making assumptions?" he said, trying to fake hurt.

"Touché" was all Kurt said. He had stopped laughing and suddenly looked serious. This made Blaine wary.

"Blaine, can I…can I ask you a private question? I promise you don't have to answer if you don't want to. Though that might give it away, so… Sorry, I'm rambling. I do that when I'm nervous."

Ok, now Blaine was very scared. What could Kurt possibly want to know? But seeing as Kurt had made such an effort to be nice to him, he felt like he should return the favour. "What would you like to know?" he asked in a voice that he hoped sounded brave.

"I…well…are you gay?"

Blaine burst out laughing, feeling relieved. "You can't tell? I thought it was pretty obvious. I am wearing a bowtie. To public school."

Kurt let out a giggle. "Yes, yes you are. I had noticed that," he paused, "I am too. Gay, I mean."

Blaine just smiled.

"I guess it's pretty obvious, huh?" Kurt asked jokingly.

* * *

><p>The first four lessons of the day dragged on and on. Kurt wasn't in any of his classes, well at least not the first four, and neither were any of the other kids he had met that morning. He was starting to realise that McKinley was quite a large school - much, much bigger than Dalton had been.<p>

In each class Blaine was forced to introduce himself in front of everyone, which drew more attention than he cared for. But by the time the bell for lunch went, no one had said or done anything at all that remotely seemed to be bullying, so he relaxed.

Maybe this school wasn't going to be as bad as he had thought it would be.


	3. Making Friends

**A/N:** I don't own Glee. Or Kurt or Blaine. But if I did it would be renamed the Klaine show and have this little thing I like to call continuity. That is all. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine's POV<br>**

Blaine slowly walked towards the cafeteria. The bell for lunch had rung over five minutes ago, but he had deliberately wasted time at his locker, rearranging the order of his books and straightening the schedule he had taped to the door. The truth was, after 4 hours in classes, Blaine wasn't sure whether Mike's offer to spend lunch with him would still be good, and he really wasn't in the mood to sit alone.

But unfortunately, Blaine was slowly realising that there weren't many places he could hide away. He library was off limits, at least until he had finished eating anyway, and he wasn't going to be one of those sad people who ate their lunch in a toilet cubicle, because that was just gross. And pathetic.

Also, unlike at Dalton, during lunch-time certain areas of the school were off limits, presumably so that the teachers could keep an eye on all the students. And so that left him with the cafeteria. Joy.

Blaine realised then that he felt very anxious, even more anxious than he had felt earlier that morning.

_How is that even possible?_ he asked himself.

But deep down he knew the answer to that. This morning he had held no expectations. Yes, he'd been scared of what to expect, but he'd experienced the worst before, and he was used to being alone, so he knew he'd be able to cope. He didn't want to have to, but he could if it came to it.

This was different. There were people - Rachel, Kurt, Mike, Santana, Finn and Artie to be exact - who possibly wanted to be his friends. Blaine might _actually_ make friends, and on his first day too. The prospect of him walking into the cafeteria to find they didn't want him to sit with them anymore was heartbreaking. And it hadn't even happened yet.

"Ur...Blaine, what are you doing?" He looked up to see Rachel standing in front of him, a confused expression plastered across her face. _She keeps doing that, _he thought._ Popping up out of nowhere. _

"It's just you're standing right in the middle of the hallway with a vacant look on your face…" she trailed off, waiting for a response. When she didn't get one, she continued, eager as ever. "I know, your lost aren't you? Yes, that's it. Well come on." She grabbed Blaine by the arm and all but dragged him down the hall. "The cafeteria is this way. We were all so worried about you. So I came to find you."

Blaine didn't know what to say. They. Were. Worried. About. Him.

Him. Little old Blaine Anderson who had had maybe 2 good friends in his whole life. And here were 6 people who wanted to be his friend. And they didn't even know him. They had just looked at him and decided then and there, that they were going to take care of him.

"You don't talk very much, do you?" Rachel asked, waiting patiently for Blaine to answer. A rarity, he thought.

"I guess...I guess I'm just nervous. First day and all. I keep getting side-tracked by what's going on, and I forget to respond." He paused, but Rachel just smiled at him. _This is probably the longest she's gone without talking around me,_ he thought, suppressing a giggle.

"I...I just want to thankyou for...well, everything. Introducing yourself. Acting like a friend."

Rachel laughed. "Oh Blaine, you are a very dapper young man, aren't you?" He raised his eyebrows - _who says stuff like that?_

"I mean, with your bowtie, Capri pants, gelled hair and manners, it's almost as if you've stepped out of another time. I like it." And with that she grabbed him once again and made off down the hallway, Blaine dragging behind.

Within moments they had reached the cafeteria and were making their way to a table towards the back. _She walks really fast for such a small person_, Blaine thought. _And I should know._

As he reached the table, Kurt - who he was pleased to see sat with Rachel and her friends, and hadn't just been a friend of Mike's - stood up and pulled a chair out for him.

Smiling Blaine sat down. This was all just to good to be true.

"Alright Blaine, so you know-" Rachel began pointing around the group "-Artie, Santana, Finn and Mike,"

"-and Kurt." Blaine spoke up. "I know Kurt."

"You do?" Rachel asked surprised.

Kurt looked up, catching Blaine's eyes and smiling, before quickly averting his gaze. "We...uh...we met this morning."

_Why does he sound nervous?_ Blaine wondered.

"Yeah...he...he showed me to my class. Mike introduced us." _Oh god, now I sound nervous too. I guess it's catching._

"That's nice," continued Rachel, obviously oblivious to Blaine or Kurt's sudden nervousness, "-well, this is Tina."

Blaine drew his eyes away from Kurt and looked to where Rachel was pointing. For what felt like the hundredth time today, he had failed to notice something that was right in front of his nose. There were other people at this table. He really needed to stop getting lost in his thoughts and pay more attention to his surroundings.

"-and that's Brittany, Mercedes, Puck and Sam."

"Hi," was all he could manage.

"So, tell us Blaine...why McKinley?" Kurt asked, saving Blaine from having to think of something to say himself, "Not that it isn't a _fantastic_ school," his continued, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Blaine raised his eyebrows, taken aback. It seemed pretty good so far. He made a mental note. Find out why Kurt doesn't like McKinley.

"Well, I transferred from Dalton Academy over in Westerville," he started.

"Oooh, a private school boy, no wonder he has manners." Santana cut in.

"Yes, well I loved it there, but I guess my parents didn't have the money to send me there anymore" _or the inclination_ "so now I'm here. A rather boring story I'm afraid."

"That's too bad. I hope you like it here." Tina smiled, wrapping her arm around Mike. "Mike has told me all about how nice you are, so I'm very glad we will get to be friends."

Blaine obviously hadn't looked away from Tina's arm around Mike, because the next second Mike was interrupting. "Tina and I are together, if that wasn't already obvious."

Blaine started to backtrack. "Oh, yeah...I….that's cool." He paused. "And thankyou Tina. I'm glad you want to be my friend!"

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt's POV<strong>

Although Blaine was laughing, Kurt understood the hidden meaning behind Blaine's words. Blaine hadn't just said that jokily, although that's probably what he was trying to convey, he had meant it. He was relieved beyond belief that someone wanted to be his friend. Kurt knew this because he had been there himself. Way back when he was a freshman, on his very first day of school, Rachel had come marching up to him, just as she had done to Blaine earlier today, and declared the two friends. Rachel was annoying at the best of times, but she was his best friend. And he really appreciated having her.

_Most of the time_.Except when she ditched him for her boyfriend (who was coincidently also his step-brother) Finn, like yesterday. He loved them both, he really did, but sometimes Kurt wished he had a friend that was all his. Everyone in Glee, except Artie (although he and Kurt weren't that close), were dating each other, and this often meant Kurt felt like the third wheel.

Well not anymore. Kurt was determined to be the friend to Blaine that Kurt wished he had himself.

"Blaine, don't act so surprised. We all want to be your friend." Kurt smiled, hoping he was reassuring Blaine.

Blaine smiled back, so hopefully he was.

"Thanks guys. That means a lot. I…" but Blaine was interrupted as the bell sounded.

Kurt almost jumped out of his chair. "Come on Blaine. I'll take you to your next class. What do you have now?"

Standing, Blaine smiled. "Oh, English. Which I love. Unless they set a terrible book to read and then I can't stand it."

Kurt's heart started to beat faster. He had English next. Calmly he asked "With who?"

"Um...a Mrs Johnson, I think."

Kurt's heart almost leapt out of his chest. "I have...um...me too. I'm in your class I guess."

"Really?" Blaine asked with so much enthusiasm he looked like a 5 year old who was just told they could have candy for dinner.

"Yeah, come on." Kurt waved Blaine over. "We can go to your locker, then mine. That way you won't get lost."

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine's POV<strong>

As it turned out, Mrs Johnson was one of those annoying teachers who liked to assign seats, despite the fact that everyone in the room was 17. However, by some kind twist of fate, Kurt had been seated next to him. Something about 'Kurt being her best student' and 'being able to help Blaine if needed'.

This day was going much, much better than planned.

Blaine had made...he didn't even know how many new friends he'd made there were that many, and he'd met Kurt. He wasn't sure why but he just felt different around Kurt. Comfortable. Conversation between them flowed easily, as if they'd know each other for years rather than hours. He had never felt like this with anyone else.

He had never been able to really talk to his parents, but since he'd come out it had been even more strained, if that was even possible. They….had acknowledged that he was gay, but they never accepted him. Ever since then they had grown more and more distant. To the point where they had pulled him out of Dalton simply because they didn't care anymore. Or so he suspected. Even with his closest friends at Dalton he had always been guarded, not wanting to share too much of himself.

But with Kurt, well he just couldn't help sharing everything.

And the moment, Kurt and him were passing notes. He felt like he was back in the 5th grade, but he was loving every minute of it.

**Favourite movie. Go!**

Really? That's your question, Blaine scribbled back.

**Yes. And stop mocking my questions. **

Fine. Mulan, I guess. Don't judge me. You?

**You. Like. Disney. No way. This is unbelievable.**

Why?

**Because I LOVE Disney. Fav movie? The Lion King.**

Really? 

**You ask a lot of pointless questions. Next.**

Um...favourite book?

**Pointer: You don't have to right the 'um'. That's what you think as you are writing the question. And Harry Potter.**

…

**Blaine?**

Sorry, just freaking out over here.

**Why?**

Now who's asking pointless questions?

**Still you.**

Mature. It's your turn to ask a question anyway. I'm tired.

**You've asked me two questions so far. Two. It must be a hard life.**

It is.

**That's cheery. So here's my question. Are you busy after school today?**

No.

**Well then, do you want to get coffee somewhere? It's just I know how lonely it can be when you don't have that many friends, and starting a new school is really tough, so...yeah. I'm rambling. I tend to do that a lot. I just thought maybe you'd like some company from a friend. You know, support.**

Blaine just stared at the paper. Was Kurt inside his mind? In just a few sentences he had pretty much hit every one of Blaine's insecurities on the head. Kurt didn't know that he would be all alone when he got home from school, and he didn't know how badly Blaine had wanted to make a friend. But maybe he sensed it. Blaine quickly scribbled an answer.

Can you read my mind? It's like you are in my head. And yes, I'd love to.

**Haha, no. Same wavelength maybe?**

**Are you sure your parents won't mind?**

Trust me, they won't.

**It's settled then. How about we meet at the Lima Bean at say, 4.30? I'll need to change first.**

Why would you need to change? 

**You'll see.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt's POV<strong>

Kurt walked as slowly as possible towards his locker. It was the first day of school, and he knew what that meant. Right now Karofsky would be waiting at Kurt's car ready to slushie him the second he emerged from school. It was tradition. It happened every year, and this year would not be an exception.

Kurt thought about walking home, but he knew he couldn't. If he did, he would have no way of getting to the Lima Bean. And he was not about to miss that.

He needed to be there for Blaine, and standing him up after promising to be his friend, even if he texted him first, was not an option. He would not do that to him. And so slushie it was.

As he made his way to the parking lot, Kurt thought all about how wonderful today had been. Just yesterday he had been feeling so alone, and suddenly, out of nowhere, Blaine had appeared. Someone who was in need of a friend just as much as Kurt was, probably more. He hoped they would become good friends. They already seemed to have so much in common.

"I hope you like the cold, fairy!"

Kurt didn't even have time to process Karofsky's insult before he felt the cold ice hit him. He gasped, feeling the ice melting immediately and starting to trickle down his chest.

Getting over the immediate shock, Kurt went to yell some witty insult at Karofsky but he was already gone. _He can hand it out but he can't take it_, Kurt thought. _What. A. Coward. Scared of an insult._

"Kurt! Are you ok? I was walking to my car, when I…" started Blaine, who had appeared from nowhere.

Kurt sighed. "Welcome to McKinley."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Aww, they both have a crush and they don't even know it. Next chapter is their coffee date! Though they don't realise that's what it is yet!

Feel free to leave a review - it fact it would make me very happy!

I hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
